


See You Tomorrow

by tinycrown



Series: adored characters: anduin [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, a bit from a modern wow universe im world building!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: “How many patients does the young prodigy Doctor Wrynn have?”“I don’t actually have any yet, I assist the other doctors, despite my title.”
Relationships: Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: adored characters: anduin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	See You Tomorrow

“You know, you can’t keep doing this. Father will take your head off once he knows you’ve come here again.” The familiar hissing sound of the lab doors opening made the corners of Anduin’s mouth twitch upward as the heavy footsteps stopped a few feet in. Anduin placed his clipboard down and placed a hand on the table, leaning against it. He turned to face the intruder with a soft smile. 

“Come now, my dear, you can’t say you haven’t missed me?” Wrathion held the thin identification card between his fingers, tucking it into the inside breast pocket of his blazer.

“It’s only been a few weeks, Wrathion,” Anduin deadpanned and folded his arms, resting his lower back against the counter. He rolled his eyes as the dragon approached him, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dress pants and leaning down to grin at the teen. “I see you’ve grown another few inches. Or is that just an illusion?” Wrathion chuckled and blew a puff of campfire-smelling smoke in his face. Anduin’s nose wrinkled and he held his arms open. 

“You definitely missed me!” Wrathion wrapped the shorter teen into his arms and squeezed. 

“Hush, dragon. Only a little, I’ve been so focused on my studies and academics I’ve only ever had time to think about them, rather than you.” Wrathion raised his brows and smiled. 

“How many patients does the young prodigy Doctor Wrynn have?” 

“I don’t actually have any yet, I assist the other doctors, despite my title.” Anduin shrugged. 

“But… you have your own lab?” He gestured to the sterile room filled with gadgets and chemicals. 

“Early birthday gift, I study here mostly.” Father had presented him with his own workstation on his sixteenth birthday, a place for him to continue his education of the Holy Core he’d been blessed with when he was born. It was nice to not have to stand around and look over the other doctor’s shoulders while waiting for his father to leave the office so they could go home, he could instead occupy himself with something useful. Of course, academics were more important… but he preferred to list quadratic equations to Reverence to watch his cute furry face look at him in complete confusion. 

“Ah yes, the perks of having an esteemed CEO of an entire Private Military Corporation as your father. The spoils and riches you could have are endless!” Wrathion spun him dramatically. The doctor began to laugh, placing a hand on his chest to regain his balance.

“Enough of your nonsense, I doubt you came here to mock me.” Anduin shook his head and rested his head on his shoulder. He and Wrathion weren’t exclusive, but the close friendship they shared could be called courting if anyone wanted to point them out obliviously. He was comfortable around Wrathion, thanking the Light inside him that he hadn’t gone astray after Garrosh’s escape. Yes, he was extremely upset with his friend for even being involved with Garrosh and Kairozdormu, but honestly- Anduin was just relieved that Wrathion was  _ alive.  _ He didn’t know what he would have done if Wrathion had turned up dead like Kairoz.

_ Light Bless You, Taylor, for bringing him back to us. Rest in Peace.  _ He sent a short prayer for the deceased Admiral, a slight frown marring his face. He brought his attention back to the dragon in front of him, who looked slightly concerned. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, just thinking too much… What brought you here? You said you thought you wouldn’t see me again for a few months at least.” Wrathion’s smile returned, and it relaxed Anduin greatly. 

“I thought a few months to be too long to go without seeing my dearest friend, so I took a few vacation days.” Anduin stepped out of his arms as he eyed the clock, shucking off his white lab coat and reaching back to tighten his long ponytail. His hair was so long now, nearly reaching the middle of his back. Father hadn’t complained about it- though his business peers had. Those they had to begrudgingly interact with at socials and dinners, insultingly nicknamed ‘The Prissy Nobles’. The only partners Anduin could bear to talk to with a genuine smile was the Senator of Oregon, Baros Alexston, and the simple, friendly mayor, Remington Ridgewell. He loved to speak of his vast art collection and his glory days of chasing after lost artefacts. Sometimes he could be snobby, but what rich man wasn’t? His father had his moments, for sure… 

“I have to leave pretty soon. It takes us an hour to get home. Was there anything you wanted to talk about?” Anduin asked, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Tomorrow, you’ll be here?” The next day was Saturday, and Anduin was indeed going to be in the lab. He nodded and didn’t miss the excited twitch in Wrathion’s lips. 

“I actually have my first patient tomorrow. But,” He tilted his head as Wrathion stepped forward, pursing his lips. “I’m free at lunch.” 

“I’ll come to retrieve you from your cold, chemically prison then.” The dragon promised with a jest, taking hold of Anduin’s arms as he pulled him into another hug. Anduin giggled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, burying his face into his neck. 

“My hero!” He fake-swooned. “How will I ever escape from this wretched hell full of ailing patients and  _ people who need me?”  _ He ground out sarcastically toward the end, pulling back and taking hold of the dragon’s face, shaking it gently. He ran his thumb across growing stubble and smiled softly as Wrathion leaned into his palm. 

_ “Anduin!”  _ The teen didn’t jump at the sudden static call from the walkie talkie at his hip.  _ “I’m ready to go now. Why are you late?”  _ Anduin pulled his hand from Wrathion’s face and grinned sheepishly, picking up the communication device from his hip. 

“Sorry, I got a little distracted with my work. The charts Velen sent to me are fascinating!” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but they weren’t  _ really  _ fascinating. Just a few charts and diagrams about different DNA stems in different humanoids, but there was one interesting thing, the built DNA stacks in ancient immortal beings and creatures such as treants and harpies were doubled in size and strength, copying faster and repopulating quicker, the same repopulation as humans, but with enhanced genes for their abilities. 

_ “Just hurry up, kiddo. Tell me about it in the truck.”  _ Anduin rolled his eyes half-heartedly and smiled. He placed the walkie on his desk beside his laptop and shut it down quickly. He had a laptop in his school bag, but one separately for work that was under heavy encryption so none could steal any of the Alliance’s work, whether it be his or anyone else’s in the company combined under one incredibly secure private network. 

“Can I get a goodbye before I sneak out of here?” Wrathion asked, breaking Anduin from his distraction as he threw the cardigan back on.

“Maybe try the exotic businessman excuse, and remember to return the ID card to the lost and found by the entrance, okay?” Anduin kissed his cheek and picked up his bag. “I’ll shut off the lights, but lock the door when you leave. I’ll see you tomorrow!” He slung the bag over his shoulder and dimmed the lights to zero percent, giving Wrathion one last smile before he disappeared down the hallway. 

Wrathion stood in the darkness, the only light was the glowing of the humming technology stationed about the room. 

“See you tomorrow, then…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working a thorough WOW Modern universe, this is just a snippet. I hope you enjoyed! :> <3<3<3


End file.
